Expectations
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "He realized, slowly, that he was falling for her. It didn't take long to realize that she was falling back." Oneshot. Noel-centric. Noel/Tina


Noel Khan had always felt pressure to live up to the expectations of his family. They wanted him to get a lacrosse scholarship to a big name college and go on to be rich and successful, just like the rest of his family. They wanted him to marry the head cheerleader of the school and make grandchildren for them, that would be perfect as well.

He had the expectation of the school that he'd follow in his brothers' partying footsteps, with the "Welcome Back to School" party. It not only had to happen, it had to be bigger and better than the one the year before.

He had to do amazing at lacrosse. The coach didn't expect anything less. He was team captain, after all. He had to lead the team to victory, no matter what. He had to be better than the best. They had to be better than the best.

He was expected to get perfect grades, according to his teachers. He couldn't slack off in any subject (which meant studying twice as hard for Fitz's class). He had to get everything done right and on time. He wasn't allowed to mess up, because of the Khan Legacy at Rosewood.

Needless to say, Noel filled every expectation. He didn't like disappointing anybody. He wanted everybody to be as proud of him as they were of his brothers. He was the last Khan boy to go through the Rosewood school system, he wanted to do it right.

But sometimes, that came at a cost. He couldn't really think for himself. He had to do everything his parents/teachers/friends/coach asked of him. He dated Morgan Ellis (head cheerleader), but things weren't good like they should've been. Not right.

He studied and got good grades, through the annual "Back to School" party, which everyone said was better than the last, and was on his way to taking the Lacrosse team to State. He was proud of himself, but something seemed off. Not what he wanted to do with his life.

The only time the expectations he felt from everyone melted away was when he was with Tina Cohen-Chang. She was new at Rosewood and everything his parents _didn't_ want for him. She wasn't a cheerleader, but the opposite. She was gothic. But she was nice and understood him completely.

He had played the guitar for her a few times, telling her not to tell anyone, his parents didn't exactly approve of his musical aspirations. They already had his future planned out. She had sung along to a few of the songs, and Noel couldn't help but notice how her face lit up when she sang.

He realized, slowly, that he was falling for her. It didn't take him long to realize she was falling back. It was perfect. Tina was the nicest, smartest, most beautiful girl he had ever met. And she wanted to be with _him_.

People freaked when they found out, saying he didn't need people "_like her_" in his life. That made him mad. They thought that just because she dressed like she did made her a bad person. It disgusted him. He had grown up thinking that you should never judge someone by what they looked or dressed like. He never did.

They stayed together through everything, though. People eventually shut up about their relationship, even though he knew he had failed one of their expectations of him.

But he didn't care. He had the most amazing girl in the world and even told his parents that music was what he wanted to do with his life, because of her. She helped him be the person he _wanted_ to be and not who everyone else _expected_ him to be.

Yes, Noel Khan had always had high expectations for himself. But sitting in Tina's apartment with her head on his chest as they watched scary movies and planting a kiss on her forehead that caused her to smile, he was glad he had decided to go against them.

_Fin_

**You're probably thinking WTF right now, right? Well, **_**Glee**_** and **_**PLL**_** are two of my favorite shows, and I love Noel and Tina as characters. So… this was born. I'm also thinking of doing more **_**Glee**_**/**_**PLL**_** crossovers. I have a BUNCH of ships in mind. Let me know if you'd be interested.**

**I'm sorry if this is wildly OOC, it's my first time writing for Tina, and my first time writing anything Noel-centric, but I tried. I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or **_**PLL**_** if I did, why would I write FanFics about them?**


End file.
